How to Save a Life
by Rosslyn Verity
Summary: Four months after Rebekah leaves New Orleans she receives some terrible news. Now she must return to take care of a child that is not her own. Perhaps this is what she was looking for all along, or will this be her biggest mistake yet?
1. Always Yours

Always Yours

It had been four months since she had left the French Quarter, driven away on an open road, vowing to never look back. To start her own life, find love, have a family of her own with the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with. After a month of travelling the country, she had finally settled in Seattle.

Rebekah had been living a fairly normal life since leaving New Orleans. She was dating a human, Leo, and moving on from the mess she had left behind. Continually pushing down the whirlwind of emotions that surfaced every time one of her brothers or Marcel popped into her head.

Trying to forget people is never quite as easy as it seems, particularly when you have a thousand years of history behind you. But Klaus seemed intent on his wishes for her to leave the French Quarter and never return, and she had not heard otherwise, until tonight.

Rebekah stared blankly at her phone as it rang.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" A rough voice broke her from her trance. Rebekah looked up at Leo, and forced a smile as she watched him turn his back and place the salad bowl onto the dinning room table.

"No." she answered slowly. "It's no one important." Pocketing her phone she stood to join him, when her phone began ringing again, this time, with the identification of a different brother.

Rebekah sighed and looked at Leo apologetically, "I'll just be a moment." She promised before slipping from the room.

Closing herself into the bedroom she took a deep breath and answered her phone, "Elijah," she breathed, both nervous and excited as to why he might be calling her, however, it was not Elijah's kind voice that answered her.

"Sister. I've been calling."

"Nik." Rebekah's nerves dissipated, instantly turning to anger, "What do you want?"

"You must return to the French Quarter immediately."

"I will not." And though he couldn't see it, her chin stuck out defiantly.

"I am not asking Rebekah." Klaus growled. "Your family needs you." The call ended without so much as a goodbye as Rebekah sank onto the bed in confusion.

_Why would Klaus be calling? And after so much time had passed? He must need something from me, _she decided, but an uneasy feeling settled into her stomach telling her that that was not the case. Something was really wrong.

* * *

"So, tell me again where you're going?" Leo scratched the back of his head, his light features looking concerned as he watched Rebekah almost frantically shove clothes into a small suitcase.

"I'll only be gone for a couple days," she replied.

"Right," he ran his hand through his light brown hair, "That doesn't answer my question."

Rebekah straightened and turned to look at him, giving him a sympathetic smile as she stepped towards him and placed her hands on his strong chest. "I have to go to New Orleans."

"To see your brothers, that I never knew you had?" he sought to confirm.

Rebekah leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around him, "Yes," she replied softly.

"And I can't join you, because…"

Rebekah pulled away to look into his green eyes, "My brothers are fiercely over protective of me," she looked away, "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I'm sure they're nothing I can't handle." Gently, Leo touched her chin and redirected her gaze, "Hey, I can take care of myself. I'm a cop remember."

Rebekah pulled away, shakings her head slightly, "I know you can, but this, this is different. Please, trust me."

A frown graced his handsome features, "Bekah, I'm worried about you. Ever since you got that call, something has been…" he struggled to find the right word, "different."

"I know, and I'm sorry," she moved towards the mirror and began packing beauty products. "I just have to go, alone."

* * *

_What if this is a trap? _

The question had squirreled through her mind on more than one occasion, but never as prominently as it was now, as she neared the final stretch leading into town.

_What if Klaus changed his mind and realized I'm better off dead? _

She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to convince herself that after so long, that couldn't possibly be the case, could it?

_Elijah will protect me. No matter what. Elijah would never let anything happen to me. He loves me. He is possibly the only person on this planet who truly loves me. _

Tears began to build, and she wondered, as she hand many times throughout the drive why it hadn't been him to have called her to come home.

Rebekah took a deep breath as the town came into sight, just as the sun began to set. She had made the choice to trust Klaus. Now she was wondering, if this might have been the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Her heels echoed the empty halls as she walked into the empty corridor, glancing around, as if anticipating an ambush.

"You know what they say," The voice seemed to be all around her, "If you love something let it go, if it returned, it was always yours to begin with."

Rebekah looked up to find Klaus peering over the balcony, "Where's Elijah? Why have you called me here?"

"Ah dear sister, those two questions seem to be one in the same." Klaus replied cheekily as he descended the stairs, though as he got closer, Rebekah could see that his features appeared tired and moderately distraught.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah demanded.

"Elijah seems to have fallen victim into, what you might call, a guilty conscience." Klaus paced in front of her, "He's locked himself away," he motioned to the upstairs corridors, "won't come out or speak to anyone. Which leaves me in quite a predicament."

Rebekah swallowed the lump in her throat, "What happened?"

Klaus frowned, "The witches and some of the vampires decided that my future heir was a threat. They kidnapped Haley."

Rebekah's eyes widened in fear of where Klaus was leading.

"We searched and searched, but they were blocking us with their magic." Klaus explained, "Finally we found them, and with the help of the werewolves, we were able to save the baby, but Haley was already dead."

Rebekah's hand covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. "Elijah is…heartbroken…" Klaus scowled, "He will not come out from that room. Leaving me to deal with the child. Of course, I've not had to deal with it personally. But you dear sister, well, you've always wanted a child of your own, and now you have one."


	2. Amelia Mikealson

_Thank-you for the reviews! Here is the second chapter._

_Please let me know what you think! _

_-RV _

* * *

Amelia Mikealson 

"I will require you to raise this child, until it is old enough for me to take over training." Klaus explained as he led Rebekah up the stairs.

"Klaus, I…" she looked at him helplessly, confused, frightened, "I have a life outside of here now. Elijah will…"

"Elijah" Klaus interjected, "Is presently useless! And _you _do not have a choice in the matter."

Rebekah took a deep calming breath to keep from snapping back at him, "I am a grown woman Klaus, and you do not control me anymore."

"I let you go." Klaus hissed, "I allow you to live, after all that you have _done to me. _I am not asking Rebekah!"

"Yes, we've established that I am a failure as a sister and an original." She mumbled before resigning a sigh, "I want to see Elijah."

Klaus snorted, as they continued to walk down the hallway. "Be my guest," he opened the door to Elijah's bedroom and bowed slightly.

Rebekah eyed him cautiously before stepping into the bedroom, allowing the door to slam shut behind her.

"Elijah?" Rebekah made her way towards the fireplace where a stony figure sat in the dark, staring at the ashes.

He barely stirred at her voice, "Elijah, it's me." She knelt down in front of her eldest brother and took up his hand, stroking it tenderly, "I'm here. It's going to be okay."

Elijah's hand recoiled at her touch.

"You shouldn't be here." He said quietly after a moment, "I cannot protect you."

Rebekah took a deep unsteady breath, "Niklaus asked me to come."

Elijah looked up at her, "He did?"

Rebekah nodded, "It seems he is showing some…concern, over the situation, even if it is for selfish reasons."

"What is it that he wants?"

"Apparently I've been elected Suppernanny."

"Do you concede to this request?"

Rebekah sighed, "I don't know." She stood, "Come now, take me to see this baby then."

Elijah shook his head, "I can't. Not right now."

Rebekah ran her hand through her hair and nodded. Moving to leave, she stopped at Elijah's side and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "I'm sorry about Haley. I'm sure you did everything in your power to save her." She lingered another moment before slipping from the room.

As she shut the door behind her, Rebekah slumped against the wall. Seeing her eldest brother so destroyed was heart breaking. But the sounds of a crying baby down the hall broke her from her thoughts.

Pushing herself from the wall, she made her way towards the sounds, gently, she opened the door, to find Cami, trying desperately to calm the newborn.

Cami looked up, "Great, you're here. Finally. I haven't slept in three days."

Rebekah looked from the infant to the woman holding her as Cami stepped towards her, Rebekah took a step back, "What are you doing?" Cami asked.

"I can't." Rebekah told her.

"You_ have_ to." Cami told her sternly, "You are her family." She took another step and another, closing the distance between them as she gently placed the baby into Rebekah's arms.

Rebekah gathered the blanket and crying bundle in her arms, "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one." Cami frowned, "Klaus wants nothing to do with her, and Elijah is still wracked with guilt over Haley's death. I'm sorry, Rebekah, I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow and we can talk more. Good luck."

Rebekah opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything the nursery door was closing in her face. She looked down at the wailing infant and began to bounce slightly, at first it felt strange, but as the baby began to quiet, Rebekah too became more comfortable, "There, there, you're alright sweet girl." And for the first time in three days, the baby started to settle.

* * *

"Hey,"

Rebekah awoke with a start to find Cami hovering over her.

"You must have fallen asleep." She whispered.

Rebekah looked over at the crib and nodded blankly, "Um, yeah, I guess so."

Cami sat down beside Rebekah, "You must be a natural."

Rebekah cringed.

"You should feed her every couple hours, and-"

"Cami, I need to know what happened to Haley."

Cami took a deep breath, "She went missing a couple weeks before her due date. We suspect that as a result of the trauma endured being kidnapped that she went into premature labour. Klaus and Elijah searched but the witches were using some kind of magic to hide them. When they finally broke through the spells, Haley was dead, but the witches had been waiting until the full moon to sacrifice the baby because she's part witch and they could draw some sort of power from her."

"A lot of power actually." Rebekah frowned, noting how the baby was her mother Esters only living witch relative.

Thank-fully they found her in time…" Cami trailed off. "You should give her a name."

"Why me?" Rebekah asked defiantly.

Cami shrugged as she stood to leave as the baby began to cry, "Every couple hours remember."

Rebekah stood and made her way over to the baby, "Great." She mumbled, "Diaper change."

* * *

After the baby was changed and fed, Rebekah gathered her in her arms and made her way down to Haley's old bedroom.

It felt strange walking in there, as though she was intruding, but sure enough as she made her way over to the desk, she found what she was looking for.

A list of Baby Names, hung off the mirror as Rebekah pulled them down with one hand. Scrawled delicately on a piece of paper in Haley's hand writing read:

_Amelia_

_Addison_

_Charlotte_

_Josephine_

_Olivia_

Rebekah knew what the baby's middle name would be, but she was thankful that Haley had thought ahead. The names with both traditional and contemporary, _very classy_, Rebekah thought.

She read the names aloud to the child in her lap that starred up at her with bright brown eyes and a dark tuff of hair.

"Amelia Haley Mikealson," Rebekah repeated. The child gurgled and Rebekah smiled, seemingly taken with her niece. "Amelia."


	3. Promises

_Thank-you all for the kind reviews! _

_Libsrocks: Glad you like the name :)  
Principles of Magic: I'm sorry to break your heart but it's kind of in a good way, right? _

_I'm updating quickly because the chapters are short and I've had a burst of inspiration, since, I thought this is how the show was going to go down, and not Claire Holt leaving :( Of course, I totally understand her circumstances and support her choice. _

_Anywho, just wanted to let you know that after this chapter we will have a few flash forward chapters until the story really gets going, just to get you connected to the Amelia character. The image for this story is how I picture her around six years old - very Klaus-esque, no? _

_Enjoy. _

_RV_

* * *

Promises

"Niklaus it's been three weeks, I can stay no longer!" Rebekah stormed after her elder brother.

"Sorry love, but that isn't really an option." Klaus replied as the baby could be heard crying from upstairs, "Isn't that your cue?"

"She's your daughter, you bloody well tend to her!" Rebekah snapped.

"And yet, you named her." Klaus replied seemingly on edge.

"I said I would stay until Elijah was feeling better. He's feeling better. I want to leave." She all but stamped her foot.

"Then have Elijah relieve you of your duties why don't you? I have more important things to deal with."

"Like what!?" she countered.

"Like finding out who spearheaded this attack on our family in the first place!" Klaus shot back.

Rebekah shook her head, "Don't pretend that you care about your daughter! All you care about is your revenge!" Turning on her heel she headed for the stairs.

She was exhausted, and that was saying a lot for a vampire, but vampires weren't meant to have children. As she begrudgingly opened the nursery door, she was surprised to find Elijah standing in front of the crib.

"I tried to calm her, but she wont stop crying." Elijah told Rebekah.

Rebekah nodded, "Come here little lamb,"she scooped the baby into her arms and bounced her tenderly until her cries turned to whimpers. "See there." She looked to Elijah who was looking amused. "What?"

"My sister, I never thought I would see the day."

"What day?"

"The day you nurtured a child. It seems she has taken to you."

"Oh no." Rebekah moved to place Amelia into Elijah's arms, "I have to go Elijah. I have to. Leo is wondering where I've been and I can't continue to avoid him."

"But we need you here." He looked down as the baby began to squirm, "This child needs you."

"No. The child needs you. I didn't sign up for this." Rebekah countered as the baby began to fuss.

"She has grown attached to you."

"And I to her, but I am her aunt not her mother."

"And I am her uncle, not her father. But seeing as her father is… how shall I put this… maniacal-"

"At best." Rebekah muttered.

"We must step up to take care of this child."

By now the baby was full on wailing again as Elijah tried to calm her. Rebekah watched, contemplating her options, her future, she looked towards the door, and then back to Elijah.

"Give her to me. You're doing it wrong." Rebekah took the child back from her brother as the child's cries raged on. She boosted the baby over her shoulder and gently patted her back. "If I stay here. I want full redemption from Niklaus. Never again shall he use what I did to him against me."

Elijah nodded, "I'll speak to him."

Rebekah nodded and with that Elijah took to leave.

"Come now, settle down." She whispered as she lowered the baby into the crib and ever so gently ran her fingers through the infants hair.

This baby was both the most powerful creature the world had ever seen, but also, the most vulnerable. The Mikealson's have many enemy's and this baby had inherited them all. She needed protection.

She placed her hand on the baby's chest and though she squirmed her crying ceased. Her tiny hand reached for Rebekahs and wrapped her small fingers around Rebekah's pinky. Unexpected emotion flooded through her entire being as tears sprung into her eyes.

She was being given an opportunity, and opportunity that she was afraid to take because she had been damaged, almost beyond repair from countless failed relationships and lack of trust. She was scared, of loving this tiny being to her core and for some rhyme or reason having to feel the pain of loss. A pain, she wasn't sure she would survive one more time. She had never been good enough, for her parents, her brothers, her friends, or lovers, and she feared she would somehow let this child down, just like she had done so many times to others, and, to herself.

But as baby Amelia squeezed her finger tight, Rebekah swore that she would do anything and everything to protect her niece.

Unfortunately, these types of promises can be easily broken.


	4. Trouble

_Your reviews make me want to continue to update! _

_Thanks for the inspiration and please keep it coming :)_

_PS Check out the new image for the story!_

_RV_

* * *

Trouble

Her chubby fingers gripped the edge of the sofa as she teetered on unsteady legs. Rebekah, was crouched down a few feet away with her arms open.

"Come my sweet girl." Rebekah coaxed gently, "You can do it."

Amelia's innocent, doe brown eyes looked into Rebekah's and with complete trust in her care taker, she took her first step and stumbled. Immediately, Rebekah was there to scoop her up, lifting her into her arms as she planted butterfly kisses onto the toddlers rosy cheeks before settling her back on the floor, and holding her hands.

"Shall we try again now?"

The front door slammed, and yelling could be heard from down the hall.

Amelia began to cry. Rebekah frowned, scooping her into her arms as she proceeded cautiously towards the hall. As she passed through the room into the hall, a cabinet came smashing into the wall beside her and Rebekah had to turn her body to shield the baby from the glass and splintered wood. Amelia was screaming now, as Rebekah tried desperately to calm her.

She could hear Elijah throw Klaus into the wall behind them, but all she cared about was the child in her arms.

Quickly, she took Amelia upstairs and after forty five minutes, the child was finally asleep. Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down at the child, suckling her thumb in an effort to soothe herself.

The last thing Rebekah wanted was to place the child into her crib, but she had to know what was happening.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" she demanded.

"They are conspiring against us! I'm sure of it!" Klaus shouted.

"Shh." Rebekah hissed, "You'll wake the baby."

"I don't give a damn about the baby!" Klaus snarled, "She is the reason that our own fractions are turning against us!"

"Niklaus." Elijah cautioned.

"Give her back to the wolves if they want her so bad. At least then the vampires and witches wouldn't be attacking us!" Klaus roared.

"You can't be serious." Rebekah challenged him.

"Oh I assure you sister, I am very serious. This child is more trouble than she's worth." Klaus sneered.

"You don't mean that." Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"Oh but I do." Klaus replied.

"And how exactly is she trouble for you? Most of the time you pretend she doesn't even exist!" Rebekah countered.

"Yet I am the one who is constantly having to defend our family and our home on a regular basis!" Klaus yelled, slamming his hand against the wall.

"Elijah!" Rebekah turned to her eldest brother, "He's mad."

"I agree with you sister." Elijah looked between them, "But he's right, something must be done. There's madness in the French Quarter and Amelia is the aim of their misplaced anger."

"But she's a baby! An innocent child!" Rebekah yelled back.

"Nonetheless, both vampires and witches alike believe that this child will be their demise." Elijah replied calmly.

"That's ludacris!"

"Is it?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah rounded on his, "Is this why you keep her around? Because you want to use her to create an army of hybrids to do your bidding? I will not allow you  
to-"

"She is my child Rebekah!" Klaus yelled, "And I will do as I see fit." He stormed towards the stairs.

Rebekah's heart nearly stopped, "What are you doing?" she breathed as he continued on his way before she sped in front of him, "What are you doing!"

"Out of my way!" he shoved her aside.

"I will not move." Rebekah stood firm.

"Then I will move you." Klaus sneered as he grabbed Rebekah and threw her over the railing where she smashed against the floor flat on her back.

Elijah watched the encounter and saw Rebekah scramble to her feet, "Niklaus, please."

Klaus stormed towards the nursery.

"I will not let you hurt the child, Niklaus." Elijah pointedly followed his brother.

Klaus shoved open the door and Amelia began to cry, he picked her up and she screamed. Rebekah appeared in the doorway and Amelia caught sight of her, reaching out her arms.

"It's alright my darling." Rebekah's voice shook as she tried to comfort the child.

"Shut up." Klaus snapped.

"Niklaus put the child down." Elijah reached out to him.

"She is mine!" Klaus hissed.

"Please Nik," Rebekah begged, tears stinging the corners of her eyes, "Please."

Klaus looked at the child, "What would you have me do?" he looked between his siblings. "They will not stop until the child is dead!"

"Tell me who to kill and I'll do it!" Rebekah pleaded.

"If it was that easy don't you think I would have already done it!" Klaus snapped, "After all, this is _my _child."

"Then do the right thing Niklaus." Elijah urged, "Vow to protect her, just as we have one another."

"That never works out quite as planned now does it?" Klaus's eyes lingered on Rebekah.

"What if we go away for a little while?" Rebekah suggested.

"I cannot leave!" Klaus roared.

"You don't have to. I will take Amelia some place safe until you can settle everything in the Quarter. We won't return until you say. The witches and the vampires won't perceive an immediate threat and your daughter will be safe." Rebekah was grasping at straws.

Klaus looked between his siblings and then down at the baby who seemed to have settled into a frightened silence, "Fine." He moved towards the door and shoved Amelia into Rebekah's arms. "Do it." He made to leave, "Be gone by the morning."

Rebekah breathed a sign of relief as she clutched Amelia to her chest, gently bouncing in an effort to calm the frightened child.

Elijah turned to his sister and moved to embrace her, "You are being very brave Rebekah."

A whimper escaped her lips, "I don't feel brave."

"Everything will be alright." He reassured her, Rebekah nodded into his chest, feeling the most frightened she had been in a thousand years.


	5. Fool Me Once

_Thank-you, Thank-you for the kind reviews! I am glad you are all enjoying so far. So long as people are enjoying I will continue to write, I find that stories that fall off track are sadly those with the least reviews, and while it shouldn't matter, reviews tend to spark inspiration - though updates might not always come as frequently, I have a pretty good idea where this story is headed. _

_Please keep those awesome reviews coming! _

_Enjoy!_

_RV_

* * *

Fool Me Once

Rebekah sat in the back of a town car, driving towards New Orleans, she was dressed in a fashionable black dress, staring aimlessly out the window, before her attention was drawn back inside the car.

"Is a puppy!"

Rebekah looked down, sweeping the light brown, shoulder length hair back behind the child's ear. "It is a puppy!" she replied more enthusiastically than she ever would have at any previous moment in her life. "Who else is with the puppy?" she asked gently, pointing at the picture book that sat atop Amelia's tiny lap.

"A mommy and a daddy and a boy and girl."

"Very good Amelia!" Rebekah nodded as the car pulled to a stop and she once again turned to look nervously out the window.

After a year and a half, Elijah had called saying it was finally safe to return to New Orleans. But after having Amelia to herself for the last year, and watching her grow into an adorably charming little person, she was concerned that returning to New Orleans posed some very real risks. She turned back to the young child, "Lets get you out of this car seat shall we?"

Amelia nodded enthusiastically, "Are you excited to see Daddy?" Rebekah asked.

"So so so so excited!" Amelia replied as she bounced up and down in her car seat as Rebekah unbuckled her.

Amelia jumped into her arms, "Mummy I love you!"

Rebekah's heart melted, as it always did when Amelia called her 'Mummy,' still unable to tell the young girl the truth. She wasn't old enough, and after all, she did consider Amelia to be more her daughter than her niece. But she wasn't sure how Klaus was going to react.

Last they had seen Klaus, Amelia could only say a couple words, now she spoke in full sentences and had a bubbly personality. "I love you too baby." Rebekah hugged the child back. It didn't matter what he thought, as long as he didn't ruin the innocent childhood Rebekah was striving to give Amelia.

Sure, there had been a few instances where Rebekah was forced to defend Amelia and herself, but those times, Rebekah had been lucky enough to be able to shield the little girl from what was actually going on, and had easily dealt with the attackers.

Word of the original hybrid vampire/ wolf/ witch had spread quickly, making Rebekah even more nervous to return to New Orleans, but she trusted her eldest brother, and she believed him when he said it was safe for them to return.

As Rebekah climbed from the car, first Elijah than Klaus came striding towards them.

"Mummy," Amelia pulled at Rebekah's dress, and Rebekah quickly scooped the small three year old into her arms, kissing her on the cheek before meeting Elijah in a gentle embrace.

"Rebekah," he greeted her warmly, "And you must be Amelia." Amelia immediately buried her face into Rebekah's neck.

"She's a little shy." Rebekah offered a small smile as she rubbed circles on the child's back.

"Excuse me," the driver interrupted, "where should I bring the bags?"

"Please, allow me." Elijah took the bags from him and Rebekah followed him towards the house.

Klaus stepped into her path and Rebekah had to stop herself from flinching, but his voice too was warm as he greeted her a 'Hello Rebekah' followed by a kiss on the cheek before guiding her into their home.

When Rebekah spotted Marcel, she stiffened, "What is he doing here?"

"We have since come to an understanding." Klaus whispered in here ear, "Now, aren't you going to introduce us?" he motioned to the child. Rebekah looked at him suspiciously but nonetheless looked down at Amelia.

"Amy can you say hello to your father." Rebekah asked.

Amelia pulled her face out of Rebekah's shoulder to look at Klaus, she inspected him a moment.

"Hello Amelia." Klaus smiled as best he could.

Amelia broke into a grin as she opened her arms to him and Rebekah passed her to Klaus.

Every bone in Rebekah's body was frozen as Klaus, the most impulsive, irresponsible, maniacal, destructive individual she knew took her entire heart into his arms.

"Hello Daddy! I've missed you so much!" Amelia gushed.

"Well I've missed you too!" Klaus replied and Rebekah had to stop from rolling her eyes as Klaus turned to bring Amelia the rest of the way into their home.

Elijah reappeared, placing an arm around Rebekah's shoulders as she sighed, leaned her head onto his shoulder, and allowed him to guide her the rest of the way into their home, "Has he changed?"

Elijah was silent a moment, "Not really, but I think he could."

"Well he best do it quick then." Rebekah huffed, "That little girl is pure and innocent and I will not allow him to corrupt her."

"Nor will I."

"Good."

"We're in agreement then."

Rebekah nodded as they followed Klaus and Amelia into the sun room.

"Mummy!" Amelia came running towards Rebekah, who immediately bent down to her level, "Look at all the presents!"

Both Elijah and Klaus looked at Rebekah, but she ignored them, "Wow!" she feigned, "Why don't you go open some more presents my love." She ushered as she patted Amelia on the back and the child went running back to the stack of gifts.

Klaus and Elijah joined her, "Mummy?" Klaus questioned, the annoyance in his voice clear.

"She started calling me that of her own accord." Rebekah replied as she watched Amelia tear open a new rocking horse.

"And you didn't feel the need to correct her?" Klaus asked.

"She's three Nik, what do you suppose I tell her?" Rebekah shot back as she watched Amelia play, "When the time is right, I will tell her, and not until then, do you understand?"

Klaus said nothing, but followed Rebekah's eyes towards Amelia and after a moments pause, reluctantly, he nodded.

"Were all the gifts really necessary?" Rebekah asked.

"I wanted to lavish my only child with gifts, is that so wrong?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow.

"Just ironic considering last we spoke you would have rather thrown her to the wolves…literally." Rebekah shot back.

"I am trying to make amends Rebekah." Klaus stressed, "With her, and with you."

"Well you will have to do better than this." Rebekah replied.

"I don't answer to you." Klaus growled.

"No," Rebekah replied, "But she does. Prove to me that you've changed Nik. Prove me wrong."


	6. Midnight Spells

_Thank-you for the great reviews! _

_Please keep it up and let me know what you think!_

_RV _

* * *

Midnight Spells

"Faster Uncle, faster!" Amelia giggled as her waist length light brown hair flew behind her, holding tight to Elijah's shoulders as Elijah romped around the yard and Rebekah watched fondly from the edge of the court yard.

"Our brother certainly has a way with children."

Rebekah looked around to find Klaus standing beside her before turning back to Elijah and Amelia.

"The witches are insisting that we bind her powers before the full moon." Klaus continued.

"She has no powers." Rebekah responded without glancing in his direction. "She can heal herself, that's all."

"Than binding them won't be an issue." Klaus replied as her watched his daughter and brother play.

"Binding her powers will leave her vulnerable."

"Not binding her 'powers'" Klaus made air quotes, "Leaves us vulnerable."

Rebekah turned on him angrily, "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"Not at all. I am simply trying to keep the peace within the French Quarter. Doing so also keeps Amelia safe, isn't that what you want?"

"You know it is." Rebekah relented.

"Well then it's settled."

* * *

Rebekah tip toed into Amelia's dark bedroom and gently sat down on the side of the bed.

"Darling," she whispered, smiling to herself as Amelia groaned and tried to roll over into her pillow in a so-very-Klaus-like fashion. "Darling," she prodded, "We have to go."

Amelia opened her eyes and blinked away the tiredness, "I don't want to."

"Come now." Rebekah moved to turn on the bedside lamp as Amelia grumbled.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Rebekah helped her get her arms through a hoodie before pulling it over her silken pajamas.

"A little ritual with the witches." Rebekah told her gently.

"Why do I have to go?" Amelia asked, knowing her care takers frequently engaged with the other creatures of the quarter, she quirked her head as she tried to listen into the hall.

"No eves dropping." Rebekah told her gently, yet stern as she turned Amelia's cheek to face her.

"You have to go because you are an important part of the ritual." Rebekah explained.

"Why?"

"Because, you are very powerful."

"Why?"

"Because you're special."

"Why?"

Rebekah sighed as she swept the child's bangs off her forehead, "You ask a lot of questions for a little girl." Amelia grinned, "One day you'll understand."

* * *

Elijah carried Amelia as Rebekah and Klaus walked on either side of him, glancing in all directions as they made their way into the cemetery.

"I'm scared." Amelia whispered as the fog began to roll in.

"Don't be afraid." Elijah reassured the child, "Nothing will happen to you."

Amelia looked uncertainly to Rebekah, "He's right my sweet. There is nothing to be frightened of." Still Amelia reached out her arms, and Rebekah took her, hoisting her onto her hip as she moved to walk between her brothers.

"Wait here." Elijah told them.

Rebekah came to a stop as Klaus paced irritate at the entrance of the grave yard. Amelia buried her head into the crook of Rebekah's neck and Rebekah turned her head, placing her chin protectively atop the child's head.

A moment later, Elijah reappeared, "Come," he instructed.

The trio moved into the graveyard, towards the alter and Rebekah wrapped Amelia tighter in her arms as the child began to shiver.

In front of the alter stood Genevieve, Davina, and two other witches, Jessica and Ingrid.

"Thank-you for coming." Genevieve greeted them, "I believe this is an important step in continuing harmony in our community." She looked between the original vampires.

"What is this all about?" Rebekah asked her once friend.

"It simply serves to reduce the child's unspeakable power, since killing her isn't an option. Her wolf gene will remain dormant until she kills someone and I assume you're dealing with the vampire problem?" she didn't wait for a response before continuing, "We have decided to control the only aspect of the child that we can, her witch side, by temporarily binding her powers, because lets face it, an unruly teenage hybrid isn't going to be good news for anyone." Genevieve replied.

"You said temporarily bind her powers?" Elijah questioned.

"In just a decade, on her 15th birthday, assuming she's still alive," Genevieve gave Rebekah an evil smile and the only thing stopping Rebekah from ripping into her former friend was the child in her arms, "her witch powers will be returned to her. Hopefully by then she will have learned to control her… less fortunate, gifts."

"And how does that help you?" Rebekah questioned narrowed her eyes, not trusting Genevieve one bit.

"After careful consultation with the elders it appears as though the child is connected to us all." Genevieve replied just as the clouds cleared away from the moon, "We al must protect her as best we can," Genevieve looked up at the sky, "Shall we?"

"It's a simple spell, really, witches in less liberal areas do it all the time." Genevieve explained, "Please place the child on the alter."

Rebekah didn't move and all eyes fell on her.

"Rebekah," Elijah said after a moment, Rebekah gripped Amelia tighter against her chest before taking a step back.

"Rebekah" Klaus stepped in front of her, "Don't be stupid."

Rebekah shook her head,"No, something isn't right."

"Give me the child." Klaus tried to take Amelia as the veins in Rebekah's face turned black like her eyes as she hissed, her fangs protruding to defend her child as she moved to run, but Elijah stood blocking her way.

"Rebekah this is best." He told her as Klaus ripped Amelia out of her arms while Elijah held Rebekah back.

"Mummy! Help!" Amelia cried as Rebekah broke free from Elijah and made a dive for Amelia but was immediately thrown backwards by Genevieve into a nearby head stone.

"Mummy!" Amelia screamed and for the first time Klaus watched his daughters eyes turn deadly dark as she hissed at him, teeth bared, just as Rebekah had a moment before.

"I am not afraid of you, child." He kept his grasp firm as he placed her on the alter and the witches began to chant as Amelia let out a cry of pain as a light shot out from the Alter. Rebekah stumbled to her feet and was immediately beside the Alter as she reached for the child but was again, thrown back by the magic that now surrounded her.

Her eyes widened as Amelia continued to scream and Rebekah looked at Elijah and Klaus, "Do something!" she demanded, but before she could protest any further, the light transformed into an orb above the child, and zipped into the ground.

All three original vampires watched for a moment, before Rebekah quickly gathered the unconscious body of the five year old and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Klaus and Elijah exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

Rebekah stayed with Amelia all night, watching over her tiny figure as she slept, ever so gently running her fingers through her hair until morning.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the child stirred, curling into Rebekah as she wrapped her small hands around her neck.

Rebekah buried her face into Amelia's hair as she kissed the top of her head and tried to fight the tears that welled in her eyes.

After a few moments she pulled back, "Let me look at you."

Amelia looked at Rebekah with her large doe brown eyes, "Are you okay?" Rebekah asked as she wiped at the tears in the corner of her eye.

Amelia nodded.

"Are you sure?"

The child nodded again.

"Do you feel any different?"

"A little." Amelia squeaked.

"Bad different?"

Amelia shrugged, "I denno."

Rebekah let of a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and pulled the little girl into her arms. "I am so sorry." She whispered into the child's ear, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise. I will protect you. Always and forever."


	7. WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility

I apologize for the confusion. This chapter was supposed to be before the last one I posted. If you'd like to read it I would love to hear your thoughts though it won't be detrimental to the story line. Only character development.

Again I'm so so so sorry and I hope you'll read. I'll post a new chapter soon!

RV

* * *

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 

"Father?" Amelia peaked into the studio space as Klaus looked up from his canvas. "You asked to see me."

Klaus looked up from his present painting, "Ah, Amelia, please, join me."

Cautiously, Amelia stepped into the room and tip toed over to join Klaus at the easel. He pulled her in front of the blank canvas, "Would you like to try?" he asked her kindly.

Amelia looked up at him uncertainly, "Can I?"

Klaus nodded, "Today, you can."

"What you are suggesting is unspeakable!" Rebekah snapped at Elijah.

"What I am suggesting is a fact of life." Elijah replied calmly.

"She's a child Elijah!" Rebekah countered.

"Yes and it is due time she learns how to protect herself, since we cannot always be there." Elijah explained.

"I will always be there." Rebekah replied bitterly.

"And she will resent you for it." He told her.

Rebekah bit down a nasty retort, "People do not resent people for loving them Elijah. They resent them for turning them into something they aren't ready to become."

"Whether you like it or not, Amelia is changing, and we can no longer temper her instincts with a cup of blood in her morning cereal."

"Then let me help her!" Rebekah begged of her older brother and Elijah sighed.

"Rebekah we've been over this, only Klaus can truly understand the internal battle that rages inside of Amelia." He paused, "Our brother possesses an unbridled anger inside of him, that Amelia seems to have inherited." He glanced around at the destroyed kitchen.

Plates were smashed, cupboards were torn off their hinges, chairs were broke, glass was everywhere, all because Rebekah had told Amelia to finish her lunch before going outside to play.

"That was a result our father and the cruel acts he imposed on Nik." Rebekah replied.

"Combined with his werewolf instincts, that tend to be quite hot headed, yes." Elijah nodded. "She respects Niklaus."

"She fears him!" Rebekah shouted back. "And pushing her towards someone so broken, will have the same adverse affects on her that our fathers misdirected anger had on Nik!"

"Our brother has a fondness for the child that Father never had for Niklaus."

"A _fondness_," Rebekah spat, "that exists just so long as she is of value! It is you and I who _love _the girl, Elijah. Not Nik!"

"In time, I believe he will learn to love her." Elijah replied.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "Do you really believe that? Or are you just trying to convince yourself?"

Elijah sighed, "Rebekah, your judgement is being clouded by your overwhelming concern."

"For a child that our brother plans to use to build an army of hybrids!" she ran a hand through her hair, "How am I the only one who takes issue with this?"

"He will not use Amelia, she will grow into a force all her own, but with great power comes great responsibility. She must learn to control the power she possesses, for it grows stronger within her every day. She feels confused and frightened and no one, not even you, can relate to that like Niklaus, for you and I never had the same feelings of rage or hate of two opposing forces within us, competing to be released."

"Now, paint what you feel." Klaus instructed.

Amelia picked up a paint brush and fingered it before looking up at her father, "You aren't going to yell at me?"

"And why would I do that?" Klaus asked.

Amelia looked down guiltily, "I've ruined the dinning room with my temper."

"There, there, Amelia." Klaus patted her on the shoulder, "We all do things that we regret on occasion."

"But Mummy was so mad." Amelia looked up at him, "Does she still love me?"

Klaus fidgeted under her gaze, before nodding awkwardly, "Of course. What I'm interested in though, is _why _you got so angry?"

Amelia shrugged, "Sometimes I just feel angry…I don't know why."

"Why don't you try to express your feelings through art." Klaus suggested, "It's always worked for me."

Amelia looked at him with a combination of awe and distrust before directing her attention back to the canvas. For a moment her brush hovered over the blues and yellows, but decided on splashing into the black, then the red, then the black again.

By the time she was done, the canvas didn't look much like anything at all, but dark murky blood.

Klaus stepped behind his daughter to observe her work, "And what does that look like to you?"

Amelia shrugged, "I'm hungry."

"That's because you used your lunch as a projectile." Klaus replied.

"Isn't there something I can have?" Amelia's eyes remained fixed on the canvas.

Klaus studied his daughter, "No," he looked away, "You will have to wait until dinner now I'm afraid."

He turned to leave as a low growl erupted from Amelia's throat, he turned back, "Excuse me?" she said nothing.

Klaus nodded, seemingly satisfied with that response, "You'll do well to have learned your lesson for next time," and with that he strode from the room, leaving Amelia to contemplate her painting.

The child stepped towards the canvas and pressed her hand into the dark red paint, holding it there for a moment before she removed it carefully and watched as it dripped down her arm and onto the floor.


	8. Light Em Up

Again I am SOOOO SORRY for the confusion. But I want to post the chapter previous to this before this one. I would love if you would check it out! It doesn't affect the story line just gives more context.   


As an apology I'll post the next chapter very soon!

RV

* * *

Light Em Up

"Father do you love my Mother?"

Rebekah watched for Klaus's reaction, he paused a moment before nodding, "Without a doubt."

"Then why aren't you married? Don't people who love one another get married?" Amelia asked.

Rebekah tucked a strand of hair behind Amelia's ear, "That's right darling."

"Then why aren't you married?" Amelia asked again.

Rebekah and Klaus exchanged a glance over top of Amelia's head.

Rebekah sighed and Klaus nodded, "Sweet heart there's something your father and I want to tell you. I think you're old enough now."

Amelia looked between them.

"Honey, when you were a baby, your mother died." Rebekah explained.

"But you're my mother." Amelia searched Rebekah's eyes in confusion.

Rebekah gave her a tender smile, "Yes, but you had another mother. Your birth mother."

"And she died?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Rebekah replied.

"Because of me?"

"No!" Rebekah answered quickly, "No Darling, not because of you."

"Why then?"

"That isn't important right now." Klaus interjected, "What is important was after your mothers death, I needed help taking care of you." Rebekah had to hold her tongue at his explanation.

"So you came to take care of me?" Amelia looked back to Rebekah.

"Yes."

"But you aren't my mother?" Amelia sought to confirm.

Rebekah hesitated.

"Rebekah is actually your aunt." Klaus supplied as the conversation dragged on.

Rebekah gave him a harsh look before turning to Amelia, "I am your biological aunt, yes, but I've raised you as my daughter."

Amelia blinked, "What was my mother like?"

"She was a beautiful, strong-"

"Independent" Klaus interjected slightly begrudgingly.

"Kind, caring." Rebekah finished, "And she loved you very much."

"She did?"

"Yes, and I am certain that she is still watching over you." Rebekah told her.

"Really?" Amelia asked with a slight smile.

Rebekah nodded, "Yes, every moment of every day."

* * *

Rebekah pulled the covers up to Amelia's chin as the girl settled into her four poster bed, "I want you to know that I love you," Rebekah told her.

"I know." Amelia said quietly.

"Here." Rebekah handed Amelia a photograph, "It's a picture of your mother for you to keep."

Amelia took it gingerly as she thumbed the image, taking in every feature of her mother before looking back up to Rebekah, "Thank-you."

Rebekah nodded, "Of course my pet." She leaned down and kissed Amelia on the forehead as she moved to leave. "Sweet dreams."

"Mom?" Amelia called out as Rebekah was half way through closing the door, she paused, "I love you too."

Rebekah smiled as she turned off the light, and lightly padded downstairs to the common room.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus stood sipping 25 year old scotch as she took a seat by the fire and curled her feet beneath her.

Elijah glanced over, "Amelia is settled?" Rebekah nodded, "Good, we have business to attend to."

"The witches have been growing stronger." Elijah began, "A trend that appears to have begun with the binding of Amelia's powers."

"I told you they were up to no good." Rebekah stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Well isn't your hindsight 20/20" Klaus snapped.

"Outside these walls, a war is waging. It appears the witches became tired of the wolves controlling their own transformation and so they have once again cursed the crescent moon clan to remain in their wolf form save for the full moon."

"That's good isn't it?" Rebekah asked, "They're going after each other instead of going after us."

"You and I both know that the Crescent Moon Clan have been valuable allies to us over the past decade. If the witches have cursed them, there must be a reason." Elijah continued. "The wolves are looking to us for an alliance."

"We cannot directly align ourselves with the wolves without forgoing our vampire allies." Klaus replied.

"Those who are loyal to us will understand." Elijah told him.

"Oh Elijah," Klaus chucked bitterly, "Ever the diplomat." He shook his head, "Don't you see, this is a trap! The witches want us to align with the wolves so that the vampires will betray us and create a new alliance with them, to overthrow us and kill the child."

"Are you suggesting we abandon the wolves who have been loyal to us for the vampires who conspire against us?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"All I'm saying," Klaus raised his hands and with them his glass of whiskey as her paced around the room, "is the wolves will remain loyal, whether we protect them or not."

"Do we know exactly who's conspiring against us?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh sister, don't be ridiculous, it could be a different fraction on any given day." Klaus replied.

"Yet you seem overtly calm." Rebekah replied through gritted teeth, she turned to Elijah, "Have you any idea?"

"There are some that I suspect." Elijah nodded.

"Aligning with the wolves will tell us who are enemy's are." Rebekah pointed out.

"It will also make unnecessary enemies." Klaus replied with a hint of annoyance in his tone, "By suggesting that we are taking a side."

"If we don't take a side, we allow ourselves to become vulnerable. The witches have used us before, they won't hesitate to use us again, the werewolves will protect Amelia." Rebekah argued.

"From whom, sister?" Klaus questioned, "Because werewolves are useless against witches, and aligning ourselves with the werewolves will not only position us against the witches, but also the vampires."

Elijah drummed his fingers together in contemplation, "Is it possible to reverse either the curse on the werewolves or the spell that bound Amelia's powers?"

"There isn't a witch in the Quarter crazy enough to help us." Rebekah replied.

"We could torture the witches who cast the spell until they reverse it." Klaus offered.

"Again making enemies Niklaus." Elijah reminded.

"We make enemies no matter which way we turn Elijah." Rebekah replied.

"What you're suggesting will create an all out war." Elijah looked between his siblings.

"Well," Klaus raised his glass, "It wouldn't be the first time."


	9. Ice Cream

**As promised, here is the apology chapter - please please please review! **

**RV**

* * *

Amelia frolicked through the court yard as she picked at the yellow dandelions, spinning around as the sunshine bounced off her white dress. It was the first time she had been allowed outside in weeks.

Two years, since the Original vampires had aligned with the werewolves and demanded that the witches both remove the curse placed on the Crescent Moon Clan and return Amelia's powers, the witches declined the offer, and an all out war ensued.

The Original family and their supporters vowed to kill every witch in New Orleans until the spell was lifted, but the witches were strong, drawing from Ester and Amelia's magic that continued to grow every day. The end result was a war that had lasted over two years, fueled by hate, disgust, creative methods of torture, and a desire to not only survive but to thrive.

After many losses, both sides finally relented that neither one could successfully conquer the other. And so today, a Peace Agreement, was being attempted. The settlement upon this agreement would bring peace that the quarter hadn't seen in years.

At the edges of the yard, crouched under every tree were wolves, watching the child's every move. A group of vampires, spear headed by Marcel stood in front of the entrance. Both parties were to ensure that the hybrid child remained safe.

* * *

"I want complete control over the quarter, all vampires to give up their day rings, and werewolves to get out of town."

Klaus looked at Genevieve amused, "You can't be serious." He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I'm very serious. If you want this war to stop, this is what you have to do." She replied.

"I'll tell you what," Klaus kicked up his feet onto the table and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, "I'll let the rest of your witches live, you return the werewolves to their human form, my daughters magic, and we retain equal rights to the quarter."

"I'll lift the curse on the werewolves if they leave town." Genevieve replied.

"What is it you have against the werewolves anyways?" Klaus asked.

"The rest of my terms remain the same." Genevieve told them firmly.

"And why would we agree to such terms?" Elijah asked.

"Because," Genevieve replied, looking Rebekah square in the eye, "If you don't, you'll never see Amelia again."

Rebekah looked immediately to her brothers, "She's bluffing," Klaus waved her off, "Amelia is safely confined in our common areas protected by our best guards. Your witches don't stand a chance getting a hold of her."

"Maybe not." Genevieve replied as she folded her hands, "But what if one of your own was to betray you."

Klaus grabbed Genevieve by the throat and threw her up against the wall, "You're lying."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Genevieve looked at Rebekah and Klaus choked her harder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice spoke up and the original vampires turned to see Davina now on her feet. "If Genevieve doesn't return, the witches have been instructed to kill Amelia."

With vampire super speed, Rebekah was gone.

"You won't get away with this." Klaus threatened as he shoved Genevieve who was bent over the table gasping for air.

Klaus watched as she looked up at him and gave him a wicked grin, "I already have."

* * *

"Come on "Rowan." Amelia tugged at the neck of one particular wolfs fur, "Play with me."

The wolf resigned a sign and stood, nudging the girl towards her swing set when the vampires at the door began advancing on them. Amelia looked up as Marcel bent down to her, he had a rule about not hurting kids, but the witches promised she'd be better off with them and he would make sure they kept their word.

"Hey Amelia, I have a surprise for you, your family wants us to meet them in town for ice cream!"

"Really?" Amelia squealed with delight.

"Yup!"

"Cool! Lets go!"

The wolf Amelia had been playing with let out a low growl and was immediately joined by nearly a dozen of his pack mates who slowly circled Amelia.

The young girl looked at them in confusion as the pack surrounded her and Marcel knew he had to be quick. As he lunged for the girl, the wolves pounces and the vampires attacked.

Marcel took advantage of the fray to whisk Amelia away, while he still had the chance.

* * *

"It's okay." Marcel told a whimpering Amelia as he trekked into an old church, "Everything's going to be fine."

An older witch approached him and took Amelia from Marcel's arms, "You promise you won't hurt her." He sought to confirm.

The witch nodded before taking the child and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Rebekah appeared in the court yard first to find several mangled vampires, seething, close to death on the ground.

Several wolves remained, pacing the yard, clear perturbed at the events that had befallen them.

Rebekah's eyes widened as she locked eyes with the eldest male wolf, "Who did this!" she demanded, but the answer was clear as Rebekah grabbed one of the vampires off the ground and held him in the air by his neck. "What happened here?" her voice shook with anger.

"They just attacked." The vampire stuttered, "We were trying to protect the girl."

The wolves behind Rebekah snarled, and bared their teeth. Rebekah glanced back at them before looking back to him, the wolves would never hurt Amelia, she was royalty to them, "Try again." Her grasp around his neck tightened nearly cutting off his oxygen.

He gasped for breath, and when it was apparent that he was not going to give her the information she needed Rebekah plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart, carelessly discarding it on the ground before moving towards her next victim.

Again, she grabbed him by the throat, this time, her patience was waning as the panic began to surge up inside of her, "Where is Marcel?" she demanded, knowing that he was in charge of the vampires as the wolves behind her began to let out an eerie howl, and suddenly, it had never been more clear who had betrayed them.

Her fist closed around the vampires neck, snapping his spine with a loud crack.

Rebekah's heart pounded in her ears as she stood frozen at the revelation.

"Get every wolf from the Bayou." Rebekah's voice was like ice, "We will tear New Orleans apart until we find her. If the witches thought that this was war, they best prepare themselves."


	10. Hell Hath No Fury

Thank-you for the wonderful, wonderful reviews! I wonder if the ending of this chapter makes you happy, sad, mad? Let me know.

RV

* * *

Hell Hath No Fury

Rebekah threw Genevieve into a wall. The veins accentuated her dark, blood thirsty eyes as she bared her teeth, threatening to tear the elder witch limb from limb, but the red head simply chuckled, "Where is she!" Rebekah growled.

"Oh Rebekah, the 'over protective parent' routine, so isn't your thing."

"If you so much as harm one hair on that girls head, I will rip out your throat, are we clear?" Rebekah threatened.

"I don't think you will." Genevieve countered, "Because without me, you never see that girl again, is that what you want?"

Rebekah hissed.

"How does it feel to have one of your own turn against you? One that you used to love?" Genevieve asked, delighting in Rebekah's misery.

"We will find her." Rebekah told her, "And when we do, I will take the utmost joy in killing you, just like I should have done in the first place." And with that Rebekah whisked away.

* * *

Klaus snapped the neck of a young woman in her early 20's as he advanced on her peers, "Tell me" he articulated every word dangerously, "where my daughter is."

He grabbed another woman by he hair and dragged her towards the towns fountain as he picked up a large shard of glass, "I will not ask you again, _witch." _

"I don't know I swear." The woman pleaded for her life as she desperately tried to free herself from his grasp, and under her breath she began to chant.

Klaus's hand began to burn every word she uttered, his eyes grew wide with rage as he plunged her face first into the fountain, holding her there until her body grew limp before tossing her aside.

* * *

Elijah stepped into the streets that now ran thick with blood. Hands shoved into the jacket pockets of his suit he looked around, and locked eyes with the very person he sought to kill, "Do you have a death wish Marcelus?" he asked the younger vampire.

Marcel shrugged and approached him, "I didn't do anything wrong. The wolves were acting weird so I grabbed Amy and ran, as soon as I got outside the gates, the witches were there waiting for me. I tried to protect her-"

Before Marcel could get another word out, Elijah hurled him across the street into a brick wall, "Do _not _lie to me Marcelus. Where is the girl?"

"She's with the witches." Marcel looked up at him helplessly, "I swear I did everything I could."

"Take me to her."

"I don't know where she is." Marcel told him.

Elijah grabbed Marcel by the throat, "Take me to her or die. I have been patient with you one too many times."

"Fine." Marcel choked through gritted teeth, "Kill me. I don't where she is."

Elijah eyed him a moment, "No. Unfortunately for you, you will not get off so easily. You will answer to my siblings."

* * *

Amelia sniffed as she hugged her knees and tried to curl deeper into herself. The tears ran hot down her cheeks, yet still, she shivered, as she looked around into the blackness.

The young girl had been confined to a small cage, in a dark, damp basement. She had struggled as the witches wrestled with her, she was sure that she had even bitten one of them.

Water dripped.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

She was sure that any moment Rebekah would burst through the door and save her… any moment now…

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

* * *

Elijah stood, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Marcel, confined to shackles. Apart of him wanted to believe their old friend, but then, Marcel had betrayed them before.

The front door opened and shut as Klaus strode into the room and straight towards Marcel, "Klaus you gotta believe me." Marcel begged, "I-"

"Shut up." Klaus hissed grabbing Marcels face and forcing him to look him in the eye, "Tell me where she is."

"I don't know."

"Tell me where she is Marcelus and I won't kill you."

Klaus straightened, "Fine," he walked pointedly over to the fireplace and picked up a poker from a nearby rack, carefully slipping it into the fire, turning it over until the iron began to glow a bright red. Klaus removed the spear from the first and examined it before walking back to Marcel, "Have you had a change of heart?"

Marcel's expression remained stony.

"Well alright then, if you insist." Klaus replied as he plunged the blistering iron into Marcels right shoulder. The younger vampire let out a blood curdling scream as Rebekah came into the room, her high heels clicking.

Klaus looked up, "Ah sister, you're just in time."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at Marcel, "Does he know where she is or not?"

"Judging from your expression I'm guessing Genevieve wasn't of any help?" Elijah questioned.

Rebekah glared at him, "What do you think?" she looked back to Klaus, "Get on with it then."

Elijah raised his eyebrows and cocked his head ever so slightly to look at his brother.

Klaus tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement, "As you wish sister."

Again he plunged the blade into Marcel, this time, his leg, as the vampire gritted his teeth in agony.

Klaus leaned in, "Where is she?"

"I. Don't. Know." Marcel ground out.

"Pity." Rebekah replied as she moved in a flash towards Klaus and plunged the blade into Marcel's chest, only missing his heart by inches as she twisted the hot iron around inside of him. "If you do not tell me where she is, Marcel, so help me God, I will rip you limp from limp."

"They said something about taking her to a church." Marcel gasped for air.

Rebekah twisted the blade, "Where?"

"I don't know."

"Think harder." Rebekah snarled as she drove the metal further into him.

Elijah watched his siblings somewhat scary decline from fear to rage, and wondered, perhaps for the first time ever, if Rebekah was the more dangerous of the two.

"Somewhere outside town."

Rebekah yanked the steel iron from his chest cavity and leaned in, "You betrayed me." She looked into his eyes, before plunging the hot iron straight through his heart.


	11. Release The Hounds

_Thanks to those who are reviewing please keep it up! Just so you all know I'm leaving may 1st for 3 weeks but I'll update once I'm home. I promise if the reviews keep coming, this story has a lot of potential and I won't leave it hanging. _

_I'll try to update once more before I leave. Let me know what you think!_

_RV_

* * *

Release the Hounds

Klaus rounded on Rebekah, "How could you be so careless," he laughed sarcastically, "Wait, have I forgotten who I'm talking to."

"There was no more information to be had from him." Rebekah discarded of the weapon carelessly, unable to think or care about anyone but Amelia.

"What could he have been wanting to accomplish by aligning against us?" Elijah queried.

"Well we could ask him if he wasn't dead." Klaus snapped.

"He obviously wanted to take back New Orleans, just as he's always wanted." Rebekah replied off handedly.

For a moment Klaus seemed shocked, but then turned to Rebekah seemingly with new found respect, "Perhaps you're right."

"Can we quit with the jibber jabber and just get to it." Rebekah snapped, "Between us and the wolves we can cover the most ground. They'll be able to smell her more than a mile away."

Klaus grinned, "Release the Hounds!"

* * *

Amelia watched as a woman with long red hair entered the darkened room, her hazel eyes had no trouble seeing in the dark, and the woman seemed familiar to her, as she turned around, Amelia let out a small gasp.

"_Mummy! Help!" Amelia cried as Rebekah broke free from Elijah and made a dive for Amelia but was immediately thrown backwards by Genevieve into a nearby head stone. _

"_Mummy!" Amelia screamed as the witches behind her began to chant and suddenly she felt the most unbearable pain. _

_The witches were stealing something from her and it hurt deep into her core. She cried out louder and watches as her Father stood by, her Uncle turned away, only her mother tried to get to her. _

_It was at that moment that deep down in her soul she knew she was loosing something more valuable than even she could imagine. _

Genevieve turned around, "Hello Amelia."

"Let me go!" Amelia straightened as best she could, locked in the tiny cage.

"You're going to be staying here for awhile."

"My mom will find me."

"Your mom?" Genevieve asked, "You mean Rebekah? I'm sorry sweetie, but she isn't coming for you, and neither is Klaus or Elijah. They don't care that you're gone."

"You're lying!" Amelia yelled as fresh tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

"Why would I lie to you?" Genevieve asked softly.

Amelia narrowed her eyes, "Because you're bad."

Genevieve chucked, "No honey, _you're _bad. But I can help fix you."

"I don't need to be fixed." Amelia replied, less confidently than before.

"Are you sure?" Genevieve asked, "Do you ever get really angry and do things you don't mean to do? Or do you ever want to hurt someone if they do something you don't like? Or maybe you feel hungry and-"

Amelia covered her head with her hands, "La-La-La-La-I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU. I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

Genevieve straightened, "Soon enough you'll want my help, once you see that no one is coming for you."

"They'll come." Amelia whispered, but suddenly, she wasn't so sure. She watched as the woman left, and in her place, came a large waft of smoke, swirling on the ground.

Amelia scrambled to the back of the cage as she tried to break free, but the bars that confined her had been spelled to confine the eleven year old original hybrid.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she tried to call out for help, allowing the smoke to fill her lungs. Amelia felt her head swirl as the smoke grew thicker and she struggled to remain conscious.

"Help…Someone…Anyone…" Amelia called out weakly before the smoke over took her and she lost consciousness.

"_Amelia…"_

"_Amelia…"_

"_Yes Darling it's me." The woman who sat in a picture frame beside Amelia's bed whispered to her through the fog. _

_There in front of her, stood Haley, with her dark waves and kind eyes as her hand reached out to Amelia._

_For a moment, Amelia thought she could almost touch her, when Rebekah suddenly appeared, her eyes were dark, the veins in her face accentuated, and her fangs bared._

_She ripped into Haley's neck without a second thought, as Haley screamed, the same hazel eyes Amelia shared, widened in fear almost pleading with Amelia to help, "Stop!" Amelia cried out as she tried to run towards the two women she both called 'mother.' "Please! Stop! You're killing her! You're killing my mother!" Amelia yelled at Rebekah who dropped Haley's body, letting it slump towards the group, before turning towards the young hybrid and advancing on her. _

* * *

"How many abandon Churches can their be outside of new Orleans?" Rebekah asked Elijah her patience wearing thin as they trekked through the forest.

"More than you would think." Elijah answered somberly before touching Rebekah's arm, "We will find her Rebekah, and when we do, you need to promise me that you will keep your composure."

Rebekah stopped to glare at him, "And what is it exactly that you think I'm going to do? Rip Genevieve's bowels from her insides and use them as a noose to string her up?"

Elijah shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"And why shouldn't I!?" Rebekah demanded.

"Because, we don't know what will happen if we kill Genevieve. The witches are crafty and they won't go down without a fight."

"Right." Rebekah replied as she turned away from him and continued on their way, "Well neither will I."

"Rebekah you were careless today." Elijah called after her, "Killing Marcel was-"

"A necessary evil, and after everything he's done to us," she glanced over her shoulder, "You'd think you would thank me, rather than reprimand me like you always do."

"Thank you for killing our only lead?"

Rebekah rounded on him, "He was a liability. A traitor. And he all but caused all this whole mess, so yes, if family is as important as you say than yes, I expect you to stand by my decisions."

"Even if they're reckless?"

"If I recall, Elijah, it was you who vouched for the witches to bind Amelia's powers in the first place, so I'd say you've made a fair amount of reckless decisions." She turned away from him, "Now can we just get on with it. The point fingers game is getting old, and this one you won't win."

* * *

_Amelia ran as fast as she could blindly into the fog when suddenly she heard a scream. _

_Every muscle in her body tensed, and he instinct told her to turn and run, but there was something about that scream…_

_Amelia forced herself to push on, only to find the woman, she had just seen torn to shreds moments earlier. _

"_Mom?" Amelia asked as Haley seemed to be struggling to pull herself out from behind a rock. _

_Haley's eyes shot up to look at Amelia, "Amy, Honey," Haley breathed, "it's okay, I'm okay."_

_Amelia took a hesitant step toward her, "Mom, I-"_

"_Amelia, you need to run." Haley told her, this time more sternly. _

_For a moment, Amelia was torn_, _until Klaus emerged from behind the boulder, attempting to pull Amelia back as he forced himself upon her. _

"_RUN!" Haley yelled as Klaus spotted Amelia and discarded Haley to the side. Klaus advanced as Amelia stumbled backwards, "Amelia, go to the wolves! They'll protect you!" Haley shouted as Amelia finally found her footing and turned to run. _

* * *

"What do you mean they're coming?" Genevieve hissed, "How could this have happened?"

Marcel shrugged, "I didn't have a choice, if I didn't give them something-"

"And you still got yourself killed." Genevieve snapped.

"Look" Marcel was beginning to loose his patience, "I appreciate the spell you did. It kept me alive. I didn't betray you, we all want the same thing."

A wolf appeared at the edge of the clearing, "It isn't time." Genevieve addressed the wolf, we have to wait till the moon is full.

"Just give them the girl and they can come back for the spell." Marcel reasoned.

"It's too risky!" Genevieve snapped, "They don't have the ability to provide for the girl in their wolf form, and if something happens to her the witches will lose all their power."

"So what now?" Marcel questioned in irritation.

"We run." Genevieve replied perturbed that her plan had gone astray, "Gather our strength, and return when the time is right, to take our place as the true leaders of New Orleans."

"I'm not gonna run." Marcel told her, "This is my home."

"It's a lot of peoples homes." Genevieve told him condescendingly, Marcel bit back a growl, "If you stay, they will kill you, and I can no longer offer you my protection."

"And what about them?" Marcel turned towards the wolves, a few more having appeared at the edge of the woods.

"They will remain here, with the child. The originals trust them, there is no danger." The elder witch turned to the wolves, "When the time is right, I will return you to your human form, until then-"

The wolves let out a loud howl as they looked up to the sky, signaling to the original vampires that the missing child had finally been found.


End file.
